crosseddestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gentle Sakura
Character Outline Gentle Sakura (櫻花 ジェンテル Sakura Jenteru) is the main female protagonist of the story; a kind, gentle, and strong 15-year-old girl. Gentle was born into the Sakura Family, the royal family of Neo Terra. She is tasked with watching over and protecting Neo Terra. She is watched over by her late mother’s personal guard, the Full Moon Jokers, and later by a new recruit by her grandfather, Naoto Yukihara. She loves irises, books, and is commonly called “Princess” (姫 Hime). Character History Before the Storyline Gentle is one of the children and the crown princess of the Sakura Family, the most powerful, oldest, and prestige family in Neo Terra. Her parents, Fujitaka and Juliet, were the King and Queen. When she was 6, she and her siblings were all sent away because threats were being made to their family. To ensure Gentle’s safety, Queen Juliet created the Full Moon Jokers, made to protect Gentle while she was in hiding. Gentle moved to Moscow, where she met Homura Kouji, her best friend and first love. However, Homura disappeared and Gentle learned he was in Japan. Years later, Gentle moved to Bay City in Japan. There, she found Homura, but became heartbroken when she learned that he didn't love her anymore. Gentle’s feelings changed when she met and fell in love with Takeya Matsuda, the son of the family that was helping hide Gentle. The two eloped and moved away when Takeya was diagnosed with cancer; he died months later. A few weeks after Takeya’s death, Gentle ran away into the mountains after being attacked by enemies, ending up in a hidden ninja village. There, she met Akira Hayden, a boy whose looks strongly resembled Takeya. After months of recovery, Gentle learned ninjitsu and fell in love with Akira, but the two's realtionship ended abrubtly, and remained friends. Gentle managed to get back to her home and meets an old friend Bey Tentsuri. Bey says that while Gentle was gone, she met 2 others like her, Luna Twilight and Ariel Annabelle. They all agree that they all should live together when mysterious happenings began. Gentle learns that while moving in, one of AAs friends is Homura, and another friend, Naoto Yukihara, was Homura's new love interest. Gentle becomes angrier when Naoto coldly turned down Yuuki's feelings, determined to make Naoto miserable. Later, Yuuki gets kidnapped by one of Naoto's pursuers. Naoto volunteers to go, but Gentle, Homura, and Akira come along. While trying to find Yuuki, it is revealed to Gentle that Naoto is the “forbidden child” of a serial killer and a high-class societal child. Because such a "half-breed" child can cause potential economic downfall, Naoto has been hunted down for her life since she was very little. Gentle realizes that Homura learned of her harsh past and is the reason he is in love with her. Gentle feels stupid about her hatred for Naoto, and after rescuing Yuuki, she becomes an friends with Naoto. In the Manga Gentle becomes the "Divine Protectress" of Neo Terra, charged with protecting Neo Terra from dark forces. She, with Naoto and everyone else, attends Infinity Academy. Gentle meets her new guard, Haven, and helps him in his new world. Personality Gentle has had the mysterious ability to tame spirit guides since birth and has a very strong grip on real life. However she is very timid and shy, crying many times and worrying about her loved ones too much. Gentle is considered as a kind and strong young woman. But Akira comments that at times, she would cry in private, showing her stubborn side. She has a deep love for everyone she considers her friends. And when it is necessary, if someone were to hurt them, Gentle would to go so deep as to even kill the ones who hurts her friends and family. Homura comments that it is the Sakura Family’s “Devil/Angel Avenging Trait.” Appearance Gentle is described as an unimaginably beautiful young girl. People comment that she looks very much like her mother, Juliet Sakura. She has strawberry-blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Gentle is always seen with a white ribbon tied in her hair; the ribbon was a gift to her from Homura. Relationships Haven Haven and Gentle have a very strong friendship. When he first met her, he was a bit reluctant on being social with her. But as time passed, she and Yuuki became the only ones Haven could talk to or be social with. Gentle may think of them as friends but in secret, Haven has very deep, intimate love for Gentle, but he does not tell as he is afraid that her friendship with him will be gone. He is very protective and loyal to her and will often be by her side at all cost. Naoto Yukihara Gentle began to bear a grudge and deep hatred for Naoto when she first met her. It was mostly because she caught the attention of her first love and friend Homura. But what really pushed Gentle off the edge was that Naoto rejected the feelings Yuuki confessed her to. But Gentle later learns of Naoto's secret, and she sympathizes with Naoto. Gentle becomes becomes an older sister-figure to Naoto and the two are best friends. Takeya Matsuda Gentle’s first lover. Takeya worked in a small motor repair shop in Bay City of Japan. He meets Gentle when she was upset about her best friend and first love, Homura, falling in love with Naoto. He helps Gentle recover and the two fall in love. Takeya takes Gentle away and the two elope outside the city. Takeya is now dead, dying from cancer he has been fighting. Bey Tentsuri Bey is Gentle’s “Creator.” It is not known how they met or what their relationship is, but shares a deep friendship with Bey. Though Bey acts goofy, random, and clumsy with the Art Club in school, Gentle cares for her very much but questions her antics ways. Homura Kouji Homura was Gentle’s childhood friend and her first love. She meets him in Moscow after going into hiding. Homura helps her overcome her fear of being killed and grows up with him for a few years until she was 12. Homura disappeared from the abbey he was living in and fled to Japan. Gentle managed to find him when she was 15, but only to learn that he fell in love with another: Naoto. But she later accepts Homura’s feelings for Naoto, still remaining good friends with him. Yuuki Kimihara Yuuki is later to be revealed to be Gentle’s twin brother, Yuuki Lakeford Sakura. She has a deep love for him, since he is one of the few family members Gentle has seen since she was little. She is very protective of Yuuki’s feelings, especially when they’re about Naoto. Yuuki, like Gentle, has a deep love for his sister, and is willing to do anything in his power to protect her, even sacrificing his life for her. Yasashi "Yashi" Sakura Yashi is Gentle's long-lost sister. Like her love for Yuuki, Gentle cares for Yashi a great deal; since Yashi grew-up without any parents and became a street-kid, Gentle tries to be the parent she needs while growing up. Weapons and Abilities Reaper Reaper is Gentle's Spirit Guide, a familiar spirit said to lead their master to their future and destiny. He is seen to be as a long white scythe with a silver blade, a crystal blue hilt, crimson ribbons around the handle, and the kanji for "Heaven" written on its crystal. With one swing, it can cleanse and purify anything evil in its path. She can summon her spiritual Guide in either human or wolf form. When he is in wolf form, he is pure white with split coloured eyes and a white glow and a crescent moon shape on his forehead. Dream Sight Gentle being a pureblood of the Sakura heritage, has divine abilities. One of them is the power to see into the future though dreams. However, Gentle only has them when she is asleep. Some are pretty incomprehensible and confusing, but Gentle later learns how to read them properly. Healing Gentle has the ability to make a pure, white light appear to her hands and heal any injury or ailment. Star Summoning As another part of the Sakura Family's powers is the ability to take out one's Star Form- the weapon form of a Star. Normally, one would pass-out when their Star is removed, but Gentle is able to safely remove a Star while keeping the person concious. Trivia *Though her hair looks like it is blond, it is actually light brown in colour *Gentle’s been known to have a very stubborn side- she can be mad at someone for months * Gentle is multilingual- she knows how to speak many different languages * It has been said Gentle strongly resembles her mother, Juliet * Another interesting facts about the Sakura bloodline is that the female are the strongest than the males. However despite being the strongest, they are also considered to be fragile. If they so ever uses their ability to their limits or when there is a full moon, they will become as blind as a bat and their body weakens to the point where they can no longer stand on their own. This is the main reason why the females uses Spirit Guides to help them with purifying demons Gallery Gentle copy.jpg Gentle 2 copy.jpg Gentle.jpg Gentle CD copy 3.jpg